Electric lamps have been developed in which the lamp can be switched to a different mode of operation by touching a selected metallic part or parts of the lamp, such as a light socket or a base ring. In the simplest form, for example, when the selected metallic part of the lamp is touched, the lamp will electronically switch from the "off" mode to the "on" mode and when the selected part is touched again, the lamp will electronically switch back to the "off" mode. However, one of the problems associated with this type of conventional touch switchable lamp is that it is often difficult to locate the selected touch responsive part of the lamp, particularly in the dark. Even after the lamp is located, the user must feel along the lamp until the touch responsive part of the lamp is located.
To eliminate the inconvenience of searching and feeling for a selected touch responsive part of the lamp, it is desirable to provide a lamp which is touch responsive over a more substantial area of the lamp. In accordance with the present invention, a touch switchable lamp is provided which is responsive to the close proximity of a human part to any portion of the lamp base for switching the mode of operation of the lamp between at least a first and second mode of operation. Since a small selected part of the lamp does not have to be located to switch modes of operation, the lamp in the embodying present invention is much more convenient to use especially during the night time hours.